


Distractions

by maizonos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Yuuri is afraid of thunderstorms, and he's just moved in with Viktor. And then a thunderstorm strikes.WARNING: OOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this bad fic of mine.

It appeared that loud music wasn't anywhere near enough tonight.

 

Yuuri stumbled up the stairs, his hands desperately covering his ears as he pushed the nearest door to the left of the wide corridor.

 

Good, the curtains covered the windows, Yuuri thought, so he wouldn't be able to see the horror outside.

 

"V-viktor, I can't stand it! Please, help me!"

 

Viktor looked up from his huge TV screen, swiftly turning it off. "What is it, Yuuri?" he asked in a gentle tone, despite the fact that he already knew. Before Yuuri had moved in, Viktor had been warned by his parents about it, and Viktor had come up with countless plans to help Yuuri, but none of them seemed good enough to work.

 

"The thunderstorm... It's so strong today, and I'm so scared..." Yuuri trembled, refusing to put his hands down from his ears, although they didn't help much.

 

Viktor looked away, conflicted on what to do. He wanted to try and help his beloved, but all his ideas were useless...

 

Oh, never mind, an idea had come around. Viktor turned to face Yuuri, mentally preparing himself for energy loss. "Come here."

 

Yuuri anxiously approached Viktor, confused as to why he looked a bit...serious.

 

Without a word, Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the arm, pulling him down on the soft bed that they slept on.

"Vikto-" Yuuri started to ask if something was up, but got interrupted by the sudden playful touches at his sides. "AHHH! VIKTOR, STOP! NOO, NOT THERE! OH NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

 

Viktor chuckled, and continued. They rolled around on the bed, furiously attacking each other, with Viktor obviously winning.

 

After a while, Yuuri ran out of energy, so he stopped fighting back, curling up in the warmth of Viktor's body, not to the latter's surprise.

Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's delicate frame, pulling a blanket over them and watched as Yuuri closed his eyes slowly, and fell asleep.

 

It worked! Viktor was extremely relieved.

It was funny how as soon as Yuuri got distracted, he couldn't hear the frightening monsters he claimed practically lived outside their house and only existed to haunt him.

 

But Viktor didn't mind, he didn't mind at all that his dearest Yuuri was like this.


End file.
